Trébol de la Suerte
by Nana Cassal
Summary: Al final del último período del año escolar, Yuu se da cuenta que Mitsuba está más irritable, más extraña y mucho más bonita que antes. [YuuMitsu]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Owari no Seraph (Seraph of the End) pertenecen a Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto y a Daisuke Furuya.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Heterosexual **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Uso de sufijos honoríficos.

 **Pairing:** YuuMitsu (Yūichirō x Mitsuba).

 **N/A:** Amo a esta pareja con toda el alma, sí o sí debía hacer algo de ellos :3

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **T** rébolde la **S** uerte **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Al final del último periodo del año escolar, cuando el frío cala en los huesos, Yūichirō nota que Mitsuba se molesta con él más de lo habitual, y peor aún, extrañamente esa actitud también logra sacarle de sus casillas.

—¿Y fue de la nada? —pregunta Mika; su amigo de la infancia, casi hermano y _bromance_ por excelencia.

—No sabría decirte el momento exacto en que se dio el cambio.

—No creo que sea un cambio necesariamente. Siempre se han llevado así, ¿no?

—Sí, sí. Pero el punto es que ahora por cualquier cosa que diga o haga se enoja y antes no era así, bueno, no tanto.

Mika se lleva una mano al mentón logrando una excelente pose pensativa. Si salía con alguna mierda acerca de «Mikaela-sama», Yuu no iba a dudar ni un segundo en golpear su bonito rostro.

Para su sorpresa, Mika suelta una suave risa. Consternado, Yuu alza una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Que Sangū-san y tú ya están por dar el siguiente paso en su relación. Si quieres mi opinión, ya era hora.

Aquello confunde a Yuu todavía más.

Mika comentóaalgo más acerca de que se alegraba de que por fin se convertirá en un hombre, sin embargo, debido a que mete a «Mikaela-sama» en el asunto, es inevitable para Yuu no golpearlo.

.

.

.

En la primavera de sus dieciséis años, Yuu tiene una conversación seria y profunda con Yoichi y Kimizuki acerca de los senos de Mitsuba.

—Están más grandes —opina Kimizuki con un aire demasiado casual como si estuviera hablando del clima. Yoichi asiente, secundándole.

—¿Ustedes le miran los senos? —cuestiona Yuu, sorprendido; por alguna extraña razón también siente un mal sabor de boca.

—¿Tú no, Yuu-kun? —Quiere saber Yoichi, parece notablemente extrañado —. No tiene nada de malo así que si lo haces no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Estamos en confianza.

Yuu desea con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse.

Ignorándolo por completo, los otros dos continúan con la conversación.

—El punto es que le crecieron, creo que es cosa del desarrollo —prosigue Kimizuki, después gira su rostro a donde Yūichirō —, lo cual también te da la oportunidad de crecer un par de centímetros más, idiota.

Sin poder contener la rabieta —tanto por el hecho de que sus amigos son unos completos pervertidos y su orgullo lastimado debido a su estatura—, Yuu se levanta de su pupitre y grita a todo pulmón:

—¡Deja de joderme con eso y de mirarle las tetas a Mitsuba!

Para su mala suerte, estúpido karma tal vez, Mitsuba acaba de hacer acto de presencia en el salón de clases junto a Shinoa la cual, divertida, no puede cerrar su gran boca.

—¿Lo ves, Mi-chan? Las _niñas_ son muy populares.

Yuu también termina pagando por las palabras de Hīragi. Mitsuba le lanza una certera patada en el estómago.

…

—¿Y de verdad nunca se las has visto?

Mika sí que es un experto en resaltar las nimiedades en los relatos.

—Nunca —responde Yuu.

—¿Seguro?

—Muy seguro.

—¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas?

Yuu tantea sus mejillas, estas ardían como si tuviese fiebre.

—Bueno, tal vez un par de veces. —Mika sonríe, burlón; su mejor amigo lo conoce mejor que nadie —. Bien, bien, sí lo hago.

—Eres como un libro abierto, Yuu-chan. Y lo mejor es que vas avanzando.

Yuu no entiende. Mikaela-sama no quiere aunar en detalles.

.

.

.

Un soleado día de abril, una chica de otra clase cita a Yūichirō en la azotea de la escuela. Ahí, sonrojada y temerosa, la joven le extiende una carta.

—¡Me gustas, Amane-kun!

Apenas Yuu toma el sobre rosa perfumado, la chica sale corriendo. Todavía dudoso, examina el objeto para después meterlo en el bolsillo de su bléiser.

—Yuu-san es todo un casanova.

La voz cantarina de Shinoa le perfora los oídos. Estaba por reclamarle que le estuviera espiando cuando, al girarse hacia ella, se percata de que no está sola sino que Sangū la acompaña.

Mitsuba parece otra; el porte orgullosos y desafiante es como si se hubiese esfumado de su ser. Yuu preferiría que lo golpeara a verla así.

Cuando quiere acercarse, Mitsuba se aleja con una pobre excusa:

—Tengo cosas qué hacer.

Curiosamente, contrario a lo que había sentido con la otra chica, tiene ganas de correr tras Mitsuba.

La carta queda en el olvido.

…

—¿Y no te habló por el resto del día?

—No, la verdad no entiendo su reacción.

—¿Y no te sientes como si hubieras hecho algo malo?

—Sí pero tampoco entiendo por qué me siento así.

—¿Y todo esto no te da una pista?

—Ninguna.

Mika evita golpearse la frente y golpear a Yūichirō también.

—Sí que eres lento, Yuu-chan. La respuesta está frente a ti.

Yuu lo medita un rato, luego de diez minutos sin resultados se da por vencido y mira con reproche a Mikaela.

—Acudo a ti para que me ayudes, sabes, no para que me enredes más. Se supone que tú eres el genio aquí y también se supone que yo debería esperar a que analizaras la situación y me dieras la respuesta.

Ante eso, Mika se echa a reír con ganas como pocas veces lo hace.

—Es que esto es algo que tú debes resolver, yo solo soy el co-estelar de tu historia; el protagonista eres tú, el que se queda con la chica.

—¿Y quién es la chica?

—Si te lo dijera te haría _spoiler_.

Una lástima que Yuu no sepa interpretar entre líneas.

.

.

.

Durante un aguacero de mayo, uno de esos días en los cuales se fió del pronóstico del clima, Yuu se maldice por no llevar paraguas.

Se encuentra en la entrada del colegio viendo a los demás partir, esperando que la torrencial lluvia se apacigüe.

Menuda suerte y menudos amigos se carga.

Yoichi tuvo quien pasara por él al igual que Shinoa —niño con complejo de hermana mayor y niña rica con aires de _hime-sama_ , respectivamente— y el idiota de Kimizuki prefería que le cayera un rayo antes que compartir paraguas con él. Si le preguntan, espera que realmente eso le pase al poste andante.

—Oye, idiota.

Por inercia, y no porque fuera un idiota, Yuu responde al llamado. Para su sorpresa, porque en verdad no se lo esperaba, Mitsuba se encuentra junto a él; con paraguas rosa en mano y el ceño fruncido. Yuu se alegra. La prefiere irritante y grosera antes que distante y decaída.

—¿No traes paraguas? —Sangū pregunta lo evidente.

—No creí que lo necesitaría.

—Sí que eres tonto.

Mitsuba se muerde el labio, parece tener un debate interno. A Yuu no le importa lo que sea en que esté pensando, se encuentra demasiado concentrado en la boca de Mitsuba como para prestar atención en otra cosa.

—Vamos a casa —anuncia ella y el corazón de Yuu da un brinco.

Mitsuba abre el paraguas y comienza a caminar, segundos después Yuu se percata de la invitación implícita; corre hasta quedar a su par.

El clima fresco, el sonido de las gotas al caer, las mejillas sonrojadas de Mitsuba así como las propias…

Cuando quiere tomarla de la mano, todo se aclara para Yūichirō.

…

—¡Por fin! —exclama Mikaela —. En serio que llegué a pensar que tardarías más.

Yuu tiene un tic en el ojo.

—Si siempre supiste, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Porque era parte de tu proceso para convertirte en hombre, aparte si te decía no sería divertido.

Yuu le golea, no puede evitarlo. Después de un par de manotazos a la cabeza de Mikaela-sama, vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?

Mika, divertido, exclama tan fuerte como si se tratara del descubrimiento del siglo:

—¡Ir a por ella!

Yūichirō Amane no recuerda otro momento en su vida en el que se hubiera sonrojado tanto.

.

.

.

Julio es el mes de Mitsuba, el día siete su día especial.

Yuu quería ser la cereza del pastel.

El que usara su mejor playera fue idea de Mika, las rosas son aportación de Shinoa, la loción pertenecía a Kimizuki y el pequeño discurso con el que se declararía era un fragmento de la última tarea de literatura de Yoichi.

Todos le alzaron el dedo pulgar dándole el visto bueno. Sonriente, Yuu emprendió marcha hacia la residencia Sangū.

A su alrededor había tréboles, tréboles de solo tres hojas que esperaba le dieran suerte.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que ese día el mundo estuviera en su contra.

Su playera se mojó debido al auto que pasó justo enfrente de él a toda velocidad, las rosas atrajeron un enjambre de abejas y tuvo que tirarlas, durante la corretiza cayó de lleno en un charco de lodo haciendo que la fragancia cara de Kimizuki desapareciera y, por si fuera poco, durante todo el alboroto perdió el trozo de cuaderno en el que Yoichi había plasmado sus pensamientos.

Cuando llega a la residencia Sangū, Yuu no es ni la sombra del «Yuu idiota» de siempre.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

—Mitsuba, yo…

—No voy a desgastarme preguntándote qué pasó. Dime de una vez lo que tengas qué decirme y vete.

No iba a permitir que todo se desperdiciara.

—Yo… tenía una nota y la nota decía algo acerca de que tus ojos son como el alumbrado público que ilumina la carretera.

—Con un «feliz cumpleaños» basta, sabes.

—Que tu cabello es como el trigo.

—¿Eh?

—También decía que tu voz es… bueno, recuerdo algo de que tu figura está buena.

—Suficiente. ¡Largo!

Antes de que Mitsuba le estampe la puerta en la cara, Yūichirō brama.

—¡Y que me gustas mucho!

Yuu cierra los ojos, espera un golpe o el portazo. Este no llega. En cambio Mitsuba parpadea, confundida.

—¿Que yo qué?

Yuu rueda los ojos.

—¿Estás sorda? Dije que me gustas.

Eso sí le cuesta una patada en la pantorrilla.

—¡Sí escuché, idiota!

—¡¿Entonces por qué vuelves a preguntar?!

Cambiando de forma radical su expresión, Mitsuba le sonríe. La sonrisa más bonita que Yuu alguna vez ha visto; el cabello rubio enmarcaba su rostro, sus grandes ojos resplandecen, sus labios rosas, su piel de porcelana… Simplemente hermosa.

Repentinamente el temor lo embarga, el temor a que una chica tan bonita como ella no le corresponda.

Disipando cualquier duda, a pesar de su deplorable aspecto, Mitsuba se acerca y comparte contacto con él de otra forma que no son patadas ni manotazos.

Sus labios se unen en una suave caricia que hace a su interior explotar de regocijo.

—También me gustas.

Ese día ya no solo sería el aniversario del nacimiento de Mitsuba sino también la conmemoración de la fecha en que decidieron caminar juntos y de la mano.

…

—Sabes, Yuu-chan, siempre creí que el primero en conseguir una novia sería yo.

A pesar del lamento, una sonrisa se refleja en el rostro de Mika.

—Supongo que en parte es gracias a ti.

—¿Supones? ¿En parte? ¡Sí todo es gracias a mí! Mikaela-sama iluminó tu camino.

—No me arruines el momento, ¿sí?

Justo en ese instante el celular de Yuu vibra. Cuando lo toma y mira la pantalla, sonríe. Mika no necesita ser un genio para saber de quién se trata.

—Saluda a mi cuñada de mi parte y dile que necesito conocerla en persona para aprobarla completamente.

—Cállate, Mika.

Contrariamente, responde el mensaje de Mitsuba con un «también te quiero».

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

¡Esta pareja necesita más amor! Lo he dicho. A pesar de que mi OTP suprema del fandom es el MikaYuu, el YuuMitsu tiene un no-sé-qué que qué-sé-yo que me fascina; es tan adorable y maravilloso :3 de igual forma el MikaYuu fraternal es precioso.

A todos aquellos que le dieron la oportunidad a esta historia, ¡gracias por leer!

 _Ellie…_


End file.
